nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Emil (Character)
Emil is an NPC that briefly joins Nier's party towards the end of the first half of NIER. Emil is cursed (or as otherwise reassured by the party: blessed) with the ability to turn anyone who sees his eyes to stone. It is stated in Grimoire Nier that he sees Kainé as an older sister, and has a crush on Nier. Within the first half of Part II, Emil reveals himself to be No. 7, an ancient weapon created by magical experimentation. He is transformed into a skeleton, but retains his soul and gains new magical powers. History Emil is a young, kind hearted boy who lives in the old mansion on the southern plains, tended to by his butler, Sebastian. Despite his gentle demeanor, Emil possesses unimaginable power - everyone he looks at is turned to stone. Rather than abuse this power, Emil is burdened by a terrible guilt and wears a blindfold to avoid petrifying anyone. He brings a sense of youthful exuberance and takes to Nier and Kainé as if they were the older brother and sister he's wanted his entire life. Eventually he is forced to petrify Kainé in an attempt to keep a monstrous Shade locked away, and five years later he requests for Nier to help him find a cure for reversing the effects in a laboratory in his mansion. While in the laboratory, Emil remembers that he was experimented upon by the National Weapons Laboratory in the search to create an "ultimate weapon". His sister Halua, labeled Number 6, became the ultimate weapon while he was known as Number 7 and kept in reserve, in case he was ever needed to keep her at bay. Their mission below the mansion is successful and Emil gains not only the ability to see without harm to others, but also the power to manipulate all forms of magic and and thus the power to reverse the effects of Kaine's petrification. There is a price, however: having gained this power through merging with his sister, Emil is granted a new form reminiscent of his sister's "weaponised" body; he becomes a skeletal creature that floats above the ground, wearing a ragged cloak and wielding an enchanted staff. At first he is ashamed of his new look, but learns to accept it once everyone assures him that they do not feel any differently towards him. He accompanies Nier on his quest to defeat the Shadowlord, and is responsible for the destruction of The Aerie after losing control of his powers as the "ultimate weapon". He later tearfully sacrifices himself to save the others from Popola at the Shadowlord's Castle. However, Emil did not die, but is now a disembodied head. Emil expresses his relief as he lands somewhere in the desert and begins rolling along to locate the others. Power and Abilities To begin with, Emil's only power is the ability to turn anyone he looks at to stone. This is involuntary and Emil is forced to blindfold himself to ensure the safety of innocent people. He also seems to be able to sense Shades, as seen when he identified Kainé's possession when he touched her arm, and ran to warn Nier at his Village when a huge army of shades was in the process of invading. However, after merging with Halua, he gains the power of Number 6, the "ultimate weapon", in place of his own. This grants him his skeletal form, as well as the ability to hover in the air and use immensely powerful magic to various ends, such as to heal others (including from the effects of his own petrifying stare, as seen with Kainé) and cast strong offensive spells to aid in battle. He does not have total control over his magic however, as shown when he was required to use extreme force to defeat the Shade Wendy at the Aerie, only to go overboard, losing control of himself and obliterating the entire Aerie in a massive blast of magic. Gallery Halua-Emil.jpg File:Emil-post.jpg Emil.jpg emil5.jpg emileyesopen.jpg Emil-mage.jpg nieremil.jpg emildesert.jpg emilart2.png emilart.png Emilycostume2.jpg emilcostume3.jpg See Also *Halua *Underground Research Records Category:Characters